


The Coven

by angelcakes19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Autobots attempt to destroy the Decepticons with a virus their plan backfires resulting in tragedy for their side but unification for their enemies. Vampire fic featuring multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutation

_Author's Notes- Hello all. I've read a few Transformers vampire fics of recent and so am trying my hand at my own. If anyone knows who originally came up with the idea please tell me and I will happily give credit._  
 _Warnings- Major Character Death (I cannot stress that one enough), descriptions of injuries, angst, violence and Transformer swearing. (There will be multiple pairings and interfacing in future chapters with the possibility of some non-con later)._  
 _Pairings- Starscream/Megatron, Soundwave/Shockwave, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Ironhide, the Constructicons, the Stunticons amongst others._ _Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters, and I don't make any profit off this work._  
 _Transformers Fics Units of Time:- Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._  
 _Italics- Link speak._  
 _Bold- Comm speak._  
 _Unbetaed._  
 _All mistakes are my own._  
 _Hope you all enjoy it._  
________________________________________  


The Coven

  


Chapter One- Mutation

  


If the Autobot's plan had worked it would have dealt a decisive blow to the Decepticon faction to which it would not have recovered. It was near flawless considering the information they had and Prowl, newly arrived on Earth, predicted an 89% chance of success.  
It was just a shame the data they had, though carefully and meticulously built up over the vorns, was incomplete.  
They knew the Decepticons were getting increasingly desperate for energon, to the point that they may even walk into an obvious trap if the potential reward was high enough. Soundwave would no doubt recommend they go out in force if the undertaking was considered so it would be a dangerous mission for those going.  
The snipers, Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Que…  
For those remaining behind it would be a nerve wracking and tense wait for the return of their comrades. Jazz would be waiting for his bondmate and Bumblebee for his beloved mentor amongst others.  
It would just be a question of whether or not Megatron took the bait and who he selected to bring along or send in his stead. That was where the 11% chance of failure came in. The element of surprise would only work once and so, if the mechs who arrived were not high enough in rank to cause significant damage, then the plan would have to be abandoned and tried again at a later date.  
Optimus had wrestled with his conscience over Que's proposal for almost a solar cycle and it was only when he was guaranteed that those infected would not suffer more than necessary and the risk to the human race became intolerable that he gave his approval.  
Part of his spark still rebelled at the idea so he decided to go along with the others, to accept full responsibility for what he had authorised.  
As arranged all humans were evacuated orns before and a major oil refinery was supposedly left completely abandoned, worldwide media advertising the fact by stating the structure had been found to be unstable and was in need of immediate repair before work could resume.  
A ploy so obvious Soundwave couldn't miss its true nature but a prize so valuable the potential benefit could feasibly outweigh the risk.  
The tyrant may even come himself out of sheer arrogance and gall…  
________________________________________  
'But Master-'  
'Silence!' Megatron snapped at his second, 'you are _not_ going and that is _final!_ ' Grabbing Starscream he pulled the Seeker into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the slender frame. _I will not allow harm to come to you._  
Shivering the SIC responded, clutching at the former gladiator. _I'm… not weak…_  
 _I know little one I know,_ the Commander sighed at his flier's insecurity, venting cold air across Starscream's thinner armour. _But I still want you to remain here. To be safe and to provide back-up if necessary._  
The Air Commander slumped submissively into Megatron's grip, wings enclosing around as much of the Warlord's bulk as they could. _Fine, I'll stay;_ he conceded forlornly, missing the thrill of battle and systems beginning to protest how long he'd been without the sky.  
 _I know you ache to fly and I give you my word you will, just not this time._ The Decepticon Lord soothed, one servo caressing Starscream's back and wings. His free appendage rose to cradle his lover's helm protectively. _Soon._  
Their lip components parted and they rubbed their faceplates together. 'I'll be waiting…' The Seeker murmured, projecting love and understanding in their fledgling link.  
'I know,' Megatron murmured, 'stay near the monitors.'  
'Be careful Master,' Starscream whispered into his bondmate's chassis as he nodded, nuzzling it with a soft sigh, wings flicking anxiously.  
________________________________________  
Megatron reached the fleshling's planet, touching down with a grunt and threatening roar of engines to challenge any who may be hiding in the vast metal structure, sensing his brother close by.  
 _If Optimus is here so will be his soldiers…_  
Shockwave hit the ground a respectful few feet behind his leader, his pedes automatically taking two steps forward to compensate for the impact, frame radiating heat and a shining orange briefly burned on his armour.  
The rest of the army were only astroseconds behind them, their senses snapping into high alert as they landed, optics carefully searching the surrounding terrain and noting with a twist in their tanks the amount of hiding places the area possessed.  
Soundwave was right, it had to be a trap, but the scent of life-giving oil permeated the air; the starving mechs could almost taste it, desperation making them both brave and foolish.  
They started forward only to hear their leader's fusion cannon charging up and the large mech snarl warningly. Glancing at him fearfully, the soldiers backed off bowing their helms. 'No one is to do anything reckless,' he warned, optics darkening cruelly, 'unless they want to be recycled on return to base.'  
The threat had the desired effect, and Megatron watched with satisfaction as his mechs fell into their squads and began to cautiously patrol the area leaving him and his adviser standing at the entrance.  
Throwing his sensors wide, the Decepticon Lord advanced, helm sliding slowly from one side to the other as his optics carefully searched each crevice and shadow. Seeing Starscream's memories as they bonded had taught him the merits of subtlety and restraint, helping him to learn to be patient when circumstances called for it.  
Though there were plans to check the rooftops, the Decepticons never reached them.  
As the Warlord and his aid reached the centre, Megatron froze and raised his servo to warn the scientist. A moment later there was a short zinging noise like a tiny streamlined object tearing through the air and the former gladiator instinctively threw up his cannon to deflect it. Instead of bouncing off, the object, a metallic dart of some kind, embedded itself firmly into the weapon.  
Staring at it bemused, Megatron's optic ridges narrowed and he stared at the chimney he was sure the shot had come from. **Take cover,** he ordered through the comm lines, **they're-**  
Optimus burst through a building and took his older brother to the ground, Ironhide just behind him charging over to Shockwave and beginning to wrestle with him.  
A furious but short struggle began between each of the two pairs of mechs. Ironhide simply aiming to keep his massive Decepticon combatant still long enough for Bluestreak to make his shot; while Optimus grabbed Megatron's servo to extend the tyrant's arm into the sky and expose it clearly to the patient snipers.  
Growling viciously, the Warlord tried to throw his brother off of him, digging his claws mercilessly into the Autobot Commander's lower abdomen to fiercely attack the inner circuitry. 'What… is the meaning of this?' He snarled into the red and blue mech's face but his younger brother didn't answer, simply staring at him with sad but determined optics.  
Another dart slashed through the air, slicing through the scientist's thick back armour with ease, and Shockwave fell spasming to the ground as his enemy released him before falling still, ventilations ceasing altogether.  
On board the Nemesis Soundwave, the cycloptic mech's mate, felt their link snap and then… reconnect, the shock jolting him painfully into stasis lock on the Command Deck. Starscream turned to face his comrade and made to walk towards him before he too felt his bond break and then reclose, falling back into place. Clutching the metal above his spark tightly enough to leave scores in the metal, the Seeker's sight faded and he hit the ground with a harsh clang that echoed around the ship as mech after mech went through the same sensation. Those who remained standing could only stare, bewildered, as their comrades dropped helplessly to the metallic floors of their home.  
Optimus watched the light fade from his brother's optics and wrapped his arm around the tyrant's waist to lower him carefully to the ground as Megatron's struggles faded, the strength leaving the Warlord's frame.  
'I… I'm sorry… brother,' he whispered the old word one more time before standing to face his mechs who were gradually emerging from their hiding places or withdrawing from their respective fallen opponents. Turning his back on his brother, Optimus opened his mouth to address his approaching SIC before a choked off gasp of pain was wrenched from his vocaliser. Looking down, he was shocked to see an energon blade protruding from his chassis.  
Confusion blurred his senses for a moment before a tearing agony seared through him as the blade was forcibly jerked, twisting slightly, from his frame and he was shoved roughly to the ground.  
Prowl watched horror-stricken as his leader struck the dirt, dust seeming to wrap around the Prime's frame as his colours slowly faded and bright orange mech blood oozed out of him to pool beneath him on the ground. Optimus's optics, in his last moments locking his gaze with his tactician's, shuttered after a few small blinks. Just before he stepped into the Well, he sensed his older brother's life force come back in their link as it had done once before but it was… _mutated_ somehow.  
Something had gone catastrophically wrong.  
Summoning one last burst of strength he hollered **run! Retreat!** over the open comm line and then faded completely.  
Megatron stood, optics fixated hungrily on Prowl's neck and scenting the air, and the SIC forced himself to react, reiterating his leader's last order as the previously lifeless bodies of the Decepticons stood and began to look around them with ravenous and angry looks marring their faceplates.  
Instead of the blood-red Prowl was used to seeing in the optics of his enemies, the orbs shined and seemed to pulse with a fire-like purple, flickers of silvery white occasionally flashing in the centres.  
Flipping into a transformation, hearing the others following suit, the black and white mech sped off with the rest of his comrades following on closely behind.  
Suddenly weary, grief beginning to set in and disrupt his normally logical programming, the Autobot second-in-command reluctantly contacted their base.  
89% had not been enough and it would never be in Prowl's opinion ever again.  
________________________________________  
Megatron watched them depart, his soldiers coming to him making soft questioning mewls. Looking down on them he smirked cruelly, sight flicking up to the sky where he sensed home was.  
What to do? Go after prey or head for home?  
The tyrant looked back to the dust being kicked up behind his enemies, a wonderful natural energon source, and made a crowing noise with his vocaliser signalling the beginning of a hunt.  
Flipping into a transformation at their Master's order the mechs sped off after their quarry.  
Laughing, the sound coming out like the howl of a wolf, Megatron followed his minions, chasing them as they tried to catch the fleeing Autobots. He nipped and bumped at their rear ends if they fell behind the others, making sure they kept up, smirking inwardly at their audible whimpers.  
Eventually they did manage to catch some of the slower members of the opposite faction. Motormaster managed to wrap his servos around Bluestreak, transforming to grab the Praxian's rear bumper before Prowl span around, wheels screeching, to protect his younger brother. Firing on the massive Decepticon, he managed to get a lucky shot to the Stunticon's faceplates, forcing Motormaster's grip to loosen and allowing the terrified silver Datsun to shoot off, engines audibly straining to keep up with the speed the sniper wanted them to go at.  
Several mechs fell to the Decepticons as the Autobots frantically tried to get away, to the ships they had arrived on and relative safety, including Que. Ironhide yelled out a warning too late as Shockwave snatched the inventor from the ground and tore into the Autobot's throat, the ever-curious ocean blue fading from Que's optics in moments.  
The technician's deactivation motivated the others to maximise their speed, especially when they noted that their weapons seemed ineffectual against whatever the majority of the Decepticon faction had become, any wound they sustained healed almost instantly and the blasts that managed to hit them didn't seem to slow them down.  
When the Decepticons had captured six victims, the Warlord called a halt to the pursuit, and the mechs settled to feed from their screaming forms.  
Each was soon drained dry and the mutated mechs settled onto the ground, engines purring in contentment, their hunger mostly sated for the moment.  
Some, however, began to feel strange as if there was something they were missing, Megatron himself included.  
One by one their optics were drawn to the cloudy sky, knowing somehow that what they were aching for was up there beyond the layers of air. They looked once more to their leader who gestured firmly upwards with his helm. Standing they headed into the sky, excitement rife in the air as they wondered what they might find.  
Bursting out into space, the remade Decepticons headed for home.  
________________________________________  
 _Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review._  
 _For those interested- don't worry I have given up on none of my other stories and am working on updates. The coding for Truce and Praise will be fixed as soon as possible._  
 _Also I’m betaing a fic for The-writing-Mew on fanfiction.net featuring a vampire character (set in the past about Starscream’s sire) and I would recommend reading it when it gets published. Edit 22/7/2012- First chapter has been published :-) and the story is titled Dear diary, dear Primus._


	2. Claiming

_Author's Notes- Hello all. I've read a few Transformers vampire fics of recent and so am trying my hand at my own. If anyone knows who originally came up with the idea please tell me and I will happily give credit._  
 _Warnings- Major Character Death (I cannot stress that one enough), descriptions of injuries, angst, violence and Transformer swearing. (There will be multiple pairings and interfacing in future chapters with the possibility of some non-con later)._  
 _Pairings- Starscream/Megatron, Soundwave/Shockwave, Prowl/Jazz, Ratchet/Ironhide, the Constructicons, the Stunticons amongst others._  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters, and I don't make any profit off this work._  
 _Transformers Fics Units of Time:- Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._  
 _Italics- Link speak._  
 _Bold- Comm speak._  
 _Unbetaed._  
 _All mistakes are my own._  
 _Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Two- Claiming

The Decepticons touched down, optics flying around curiously as a feeling of familiarity warmed their slowly swirling sparks. Wandering cautiously inside their faceplates suddenly turned upwards and their engines purred as they deeply scented the air. A dazed feeling settled into each one of them and their optics lit up as a sweet smell permeated the wide space.  
Without a word to each other they went off in search of the possessor of that tantalising scent, unaware that they were all searching for different beings. The mutated mech’s pedes ghosted silently over the dull metal floors in an unofficial hunt, Megatron not having announced it for fear of startling who they were tracking.  
The tyrant breathed in and headed single-mindedly for his and Starscream’s personal quarters. On reaching it he found the door to be ajar and smiled as the scent grew stronger and his keen hearing heard someone stumbling about in there.  
Slipping into the room the first thing his optics registered were trembling wings, and his gaze followed their movements avidly. The mech moved tentatively, clutching his helm and massaging the metal above his spark chamber.  
Megatron watched as the flier stiffened then turned to face him, pressing up against the Seeker in the blink of an optic. The mech whispered something but the tyrant was too engrossed in the winged mech’s scent to take any notice.  
Nuzzling the smooth neck in front of him, he crooned wordlessly as the smaller mech repeated himself anxiously, before wrapping his arm around the intriguing creature’s waist and pulling their frames tightly close.  
Fangs played gently with the Seeker’s fragile metal, the older mech moaning in want, practically tasting the sweet energon he knew flowed just beneath.  
But his instincts warned him not to harm this being, that the one trapped in his arms was not prey but something precious to be guarded and protected from other predators. Feeling the smaller frame begin to squirm beneath him, the Warlord caught the creature’s chin and brought it up to meet his gaze.  
Wary red optics met inquisitive swirling purple intermingled with smoky white.  
An animal sound of distress burst from Megatron’s vocaliser, desperately unsure what to do with his new possession. Destroying it was out of the question and so he must keep it, but what was he supposed to do with this fragile creature.  
A soft chittering reached his audios as the winged mech caressed his faceplates, comforting him, and a foreign but still familiar feeling unfurled in his spark like a soft prodding.  
The creature slipped slowly to his knees and began to work his way up the far larger frame, planting soft kisses against the unforgiving metal until he reached Megatron’s inner thigh. Rubbing his nasal ridges against it, he crooned to his captor, encouraging the larger mech to calm.  
Megatron watched in fascination as the being’s glossa flicked out to caress the entrance to his spike chamber, devilish optics glancing up to meet his playfully as a steady stream of _calm calm calm_ filtered through his spark. Instinctively the panel snapped open drawing a gasp of surprise, quickly lost in a pleasured shout as a sweet warmth engulfed his length, soon embedding him in a delicious tightness that- even before the change- he could not resist.  
Servo clamping down on the back of his mech’s helm, he pressed insistently on it, wanting more, _needing_ more.  
When the creature suddenly slipped out of his grasp, Megatron let out a low keen of distress, frantically reaching for his partner to try and guide the winged being back to him. The flier smiled reassuringly, pushing himself up and onto the table, guiding the tyrant to him by clutching his arm and lightly pulling on it.  
The Warlord followed curiously, a confused clicking sound leaving his mouth as the other placed him between his legs. The flier having already to stretch, in a sense, to accommodate him. The brief anxiety was lost as he heard a faint clicking which, for a reason he could not understand, sent joy and anticipation through him.  
Moments later, a thin servo wrapped around his spike and eased it towards the wet, tantalising entrance that smelt like the sweetest energon. With a sudden growl, Megatron grabbed the slighter being and flicked him over on his front, smirking fondly at the ensuing yelp from the slighter mech.  
He understood now, this creature was his submissive mate, the being who would carry his young for him.  
Ramming himself inside, it was the larger mech’s turn to offer comfort as the enticing creature howled at the intrusion. Engines rumbling reassuringly, Megatron set up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of that glorious, welcoming heat.  
The thrusts soon dissolved into mindlessness, the Decepticon Lord no longer able to attempt anything approaching refined skill. In an animalistic manner, he rutted into his submissive mate whose talons were digging into the thick metallic table as the winged mech tried to ground himself.  
Overload came harshly for the pair and Megatron, still deep inside the smaller mech, pulled Starscream onto the ground with him, cradling the flier to himself, rocking and purring in praise.  
The Seeker shivered but was relatively accustomed to his trysts with the tyrant becoming rough, and so allowed himself to collapse strutlessly into the older mech, talons running slowly up and down his lover’s arms.  
 _What has happened to you, my mate?_  
Gradually, Megatron lowered Starscream to the floor, kissing and licking at the flier’s frame possessively. For a moment their bond burst open and, in that astrosecond, the larger mech sent a torrent of emotions through it. _Ownership, affection, understanding, instinct, love…_  
And with those emotions came a part-order, part-request, but not truly in words. _Carry for me._  
‘We have discussed this,’ the flier’s voice ended on a gasp as Megatron’s glossa found his abused entrance and began to soothe it, sharp but smooth appendage lapping at his energon and lubricant saturated valve; ‘we lack the resources to care for hatchlings, they would starve. You promised you wouldn’t-‘  
He was silenced with a kiss that dominated his mouth, and he sighed loudly through his vents as he was pulled back up into the larger mech’s arms. A torrent of questioning came through the link.  
 _Where is our nest? Why can I feel you? What **are** you?_  
Starscream pointed towards their berthroom, _nest is there,_ but after that he just sent a plea for a reprieve, not hiding how tired he was.  
An agreeing chirr, a sound normally heard from the Seeker’s mouth, briefly broke out of Megatron’s vocaliser.  
The tyrant laid Starscream out carefully, trying to relieve him of his earlier distress. The images his mate had shown him were disturbing…  
 _Sparklings dying, everyone starving, hope dwindling…_  
 _No!_ He would not allow it. It was his responsibility to keep his little mate safe, happy and well so the smaller mech could raise their younglings in peace.  
The others and their young as well would need protecting and feeding.  
The place they had been before coming here, _coming home,_ seemed abundant in resources. Prey, more comfortable available accommodation…  
 _Yes, perfect…_  
‘Dangerous,’ Starscream murmured, beginning to slip into recharge, ‘small fleshlings there which can do great harm to us.’  
Megatron snarled at the further pictures which flashed through his mind.  
 _Death, loss, humiliation, suffering…_  
But he saw faceplates he recognised as those of some of their earlier prey, gone now and no longer a threat.  
If they struck now, while their quarry was disorganised from the loss of its leader and several others, his pack could feasibly win the territory from them and their aggravating insect pets.

* * *

Scrapper stepped into the doorway of the Command Deck, startling Hook who was tending to Soundwave, trying to bring the sprawled telepath out of stasis lock. For a moment their optics connected before the designer tore the harried medic off the floor and brought his second’s neck to his lip components so he could lick up one of the cables. Holding Hook close, the leader of the gestalt crooned soothingly to him and, ignoring the CMO’s protests that he needed to continue repairing the TIC, strode off in search of the other owners of the scent that so enraptured him.  
Moments later Shockwave strode onto the walkway, freezing briefly at the sight of the telepath laid out so appealingly on the cold ground. A final scent of the air confirmed it and he descended on the just-onlining mech before the slim being could react.  
Two spirals of force hit him in the processor and spark, the former warning, the latter questioning.  
Shockwave paused, frame tensing, and stared down at the other mech. After a klik, the restraining energy dissipated and the cycloptic mech began to explore his mate’s frame with his faceplates, sniffling and nuzzling at it, trying to absorb as much of the alluring scent as possible.  
Leaning up and looking around, he growled in discontentment. This place was far too open with not enough of the others around to enable him to protect or enjoy his catch sufficiently. Effortlessly scooping up the other mech into his arms, he went off in search of a secure location, unerringly heading for his and his mate’s shared quarters.  
Soundwave sent a mental ping to the door to open it as they approached, and Shockwave crossed their threshold and deposited the intriguing being onto their berth. Using his tentacles to manipulate the slightly larger mech’s movements, the Decepticon TIC stopped his partner from just taking him, as their leader had done their SIC.  
Their joining was more careful, more orchestrated with the echoes of lovers who had been together for many vorns underlying their actions.  
As they curled up together afterwards, Soundwave also stopping his partner from sparking him by vigilantly covering his spark chamber, the TIC caressed his contentedly purring bondmate, anxiety eating at his spark.  
Starscream pinged his comm line two cycles later, Shockwave slumbering peacefully beside him.  
 **Soundwave, report your status.** There was an edge to the Seeker’s tone that Soundwave easily defined as worry, but not aimed at him.  
 **Status:…** Soundwave paused momentarily, staring down on his lover. **Bondmate: injured. Particulars of injury: unknown. Spark and processor: changed. Attempted scans: blocked.** ‘Blocked’ being the simplest term for the swirling fog he entered into when he tried to get into the cycloptic mech’s systems. Curiosity rose in him. **Query: Status of Starscream’s link with Lord Megatron?**  
 **I… I don’t know… it’s _there_ but… in _strips?_ As if it’s been… shredded then put back together poorly…**  
Starscream’s bond with Megatron was very new, not yet a solar cycle old, and it showed in the hint of feeling lost in the Seeker’s tone. The telepath speculated that it must be a very jarring experience; to be alone for so long, suddenly have someone within you constantly and then have your new link snapping back and forth in such an unnatural manner.  
Soundwave had felt Shockwave deactivate, he was _sure_ of it, but this was indeed his partner beside him; the feelings were the same just fractured and mixed up. Then what had happened? How had they come back, and what were they?  
 **Autobot trap: likely. Autobot responsibility: probable. Statement: condition of the others needs to be ascertained.**  
 **I have received several comms from the others reporting their mates to be in a similar condition.** Starscream stated, **but the line is being disrupted somehow, dropping in and out with frequent blasts of static… What the frag have those slaggers done?** A dangerous hiss ran through the quiet mech’s processor.  
 **Source of changes: unknown. Level of damage: unknown.** He replied cautiously, knowing not enough data had been obtained for an accurate judgement to be made.  
Starscream sighed, replying more calmly, **we need to meet properly. To discuss things.**  
Soundwave sent the equivalent of a nod through the line, suggesting a possible time and area that they could use and hope to have some privacy.  
 **Should we… confine them beforehand?** Starscream’s voice had lowered, bitten off groans almost audible over the line. A flutter of smugness despite the unprecedented situation and earlier distress experienced slid through the TIC’s energon.  
 **Suggestion: prudent. Virus infection: possible. Possibility of being contagious: unknown.**  
 **We cannot risk this spreading.** Starscream murmured, as if trying to stop what he was saying reaching someone else’s audios. **Our faction is unruly enough…**  
 **Shockwave’s intent: sparking.** Soundwave mused, remembering his brief dip into his bondmate’s processor. **Harm: not intended. Obedience: desired.**  
Starscream trilled softly, **I- I know. It cannot be allowed, we cannot look after ourselves let alone constantly hungry younglings.**  
The telepath mournfully sighed an acknowledgement, he having no more wish to see a nest of sparklings starve to death once more than the Seeker did.  
 **In the cycle then?** The SIC questioned after a pause.  
Shockwave nuzzled at the telepath’s chassis and anger settled deeply into Soundwave’s spark that some little Autobot had dared to harm what was his. **Affirmative,** he confirmed decisively.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review_ **  


  



End file.
